Talk:The Aura/@comment-92.20.164.168-20130316212642/@comment-6247841-20130319185949
On the Totem Thing Yes, that's a corrupt node over the obsidian Stonehenge like thing. What you'll find is that each of those obsidian henges has a corrupt node in the air overhead, a chest of treasure in the middle, and -- if you dig out underneath the obsidian floor -- a wisp spawner. The spawner will keep kicking out wisps when you're nearby, which will make it a dangerous place to be. You'll need to destroy the spawner. (There are tactics for how you can do this; I can share what I've done, or you can try to tackle the problem on your own.) The corrupt node will generate flux all by itself; even if you never touched Thaumic stuff at all, you'd wind up with flux because of the corrupt node. I've not been able to verify that the corrupt node will spread flux to other nodes, but that seems likely to me. If it's this close to your base of operations, if you're getting flux problems when you aren't tinkering with Thaumic stuff, then you've got no choice but to deal with the corrupt node. (Or, I suppose, move. But how heroic is that?) On the Silverwood Tree I had a dead zone in my world where I wanted to do Thaumic stuff. What I had to do was put on goggles and walk a decent distance until I found strong enough aura to grow a Silverwood tree. (At the time, I'd made a few magic hoes; I went through many of them on this job.) Then I grew a tree, cut it down, got another sapling (I was lucky that time; I didn't always get saplings, and had to go hunting for more such trees to get more saplings a few times), and planted a new one. The trick here is that I placed the new sapling eight meters from the fresh node, so that the fresh node would move in the direction of my dead zone. After a few repetitions, I had a large, pure node moved closer to where I wanted to be. Then I went farther toward my dead zone to see how close I could get to it and grow a fresh sapling: because a large node has a larger area of effect, I was able to start over with making a new, pure node. It saved some time. Your area isn't dead, it just has low aura levels. Go where you've got enough to start the pure node project, and keep moving (and growing) the pure node until it's very close to the corrupt node. That should be interesting to watch: if the pure node is bigger than the corrupt one, it should swallow the corrupt node and solve your problem. On Avoiding Flux It can't really be done. As you've seen, you'll naturally get flux no matter what. So, be careful with it, but pursue the Thuamic stuff a bit. (You'll at least want some magic hoes, without which the entire process I've described will take forever.) Don't make flux just because you're clumsy or bored, but you don't need to treat flux like it's a gigantic, sleeping creeper.